DE 10 2011 106 107 A1 has disclosed a bicycle gear of this type with a shifting device. Said bicycle gear has an input shaft, an idler shaft and an output shaft, switchable idler gears which form, together with gearwheels of the input shaft and the output shaft form gear, pairs of two component gears of the bicycle gear being mounted on the idler shaft. The idler gears of the idler shaft are switched by means of switchable freewheels, it being possible for the freewheels to be switched selectively by means of a rotatable camshaft which is arranged in the idler shaft. The switchable freewheels in each case have switching pawls which are mounted pivotably and can be actuated by means of actuating sections of the camshaft, in order to connect the idler gears fixedly to the idler shaft so as to rotate with it. Since the rotational rate and/or the circumferential face of the camshaft for actuating different freewheels is limited, and since shifting in both component gears requires synchronization in a manner dependent on the load change, at least one switching pawl remains pivoted out or actuated after shifting operations of this type in both component gears, which can lead to permanent clicking in at least two gear stages of the bicycle gear. Furthermore, the switchable freewheels bring it about that, in the case of a downshift, either a load-dependent force has to be exerted on the camshaft or the drive power which is introduced into the gear has to be reduced, in order to actuate the respective switching pawl and to make a downshift possible.